DC-DC switching regulators with a finite load line are used to reduce output capacitance while meeting transient response. In such regulators, the load-line depends on the inductor current, not the actual load current. When the regulator transitions from a lower to a higher voltage, the output is lower than the target reference by load-line (droop) voltage that corresponds to the inductor current, since the output capacitor needs to be charged, at the end of the reference transition. If the load transient is applied after the reference transition, the output would go lower than its actual target voltage for the given load current, thereby violating the specification of the power supply and possibly resulting in malfunction of the load system.